Agnarr Holgersen
Agnarr Holgersen, known as Ulvensvrede ''(or '''Wrath of Wolf) is the Norseman character appear in the Bellum Bestiae. Bios Bellum Bestiae Known as Ulvensvrede, or "Wrath of Wolf," Agnarr leads the Ulv Tann, or "Wolf Tooth" warrior clan, whose members are descended from the now-forgotten Vikings, with strength and pride. One day, he receives word from his younger brothers and the previous Ulv Tann leader of the unfortunate events that Damoclus is planning and goes on a quest to find and defeat him. Movelist Ars Specialis * Dele Opp (Divide): Agnarr jumps at quarter-screen at his opponent, his great axe above his head, letting out a mighty shout as he does so, and slams it to the ground, causing a hard knockdown if it connects. Meter Burn causes Agnarr to jump further and does more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Halshogge (Decapitate): Agnarr swings Storøks at his opponent's neck, damaging them if it connects. On Meter Burn, he, axe still embedded in the opponent, swings them above his head and slams them on the ground to the other side. (Match Win Finish Animation: Decapitated) * Spinnende Tornado (Spinning Tornado): Agnarr strikes his opponent with the butt of his axe. Then, opponent attached to the axe, Agnarr spins them 720° counter-clockwise and flings them to the other side. Meter Burn adds an additional spin. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Lading Fremstøt (Charging Thrust): Agnarr points both his head and the head of his axe towards his opponent and thrusts at them, causing a soft knockdown if it connects. Meter Burn makes him run instead while performing the move, does more damage, and causes a harder knockdown. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Ars Bestiae * Ulvebit (Wolven Bite): Agnarr shape-shifts into his wolf form, pounces his opponent, and viciously bites down on their throat, causing them to writhe and scream in agony. Afterwards, he turns back into his human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Mektig Hule (Mighty Howl): Agnarr changes into his wolf form, stands there, and howls, gaining a 15-second 5% damage boost, before shape-shifting back to human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Raises Storøks above his head with both hands and lets out a mighty shout * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Swings his axe above him at a 180° angle and slams it down on the opponent Agnarr knocks his opponent down onto the arena floor with a powerful kick to the gut. Then, while the defeated foe lies down on the ground, Agnarr becomes his wolf form, pounces on top of them, and tears chunks of flesh out of their abdomen first, then their neck, without exposing any internal organs, causing them to scream in agony as they try to get him off them. Afterwards, he changes back to human form, grabs the losing character by the neck, throws them up into the air, and, just as they, screaming as they rapidly and repeatedly spin in circles, are about to land on the arena floor, swings Storøks at the bitten areas, severing them into three pieces. Agnarr ends the Percute Ultimum sequence by slamming his axe to the ground, saying, "Now you have witnessed the power of the Ulv Tann!" Sequences Battle Intro Agnarr runs into the battlefield in his wolf form, then turns back into his human form, and strikes with his great axe twice, swinging in a different direction each time, saying, "You will learn why they know me as Ulvensvrede (Wrath of Wolf)!", before going into his fighting stance. Match Point Agnarr spins Storøks above his head once, then slams it into the ground, rears back, and lets out a mighty warcry. Afterwards, he pulls his axe back out and goes into his fighting stance again. Victory Pose Agnarr walks over to his defeated opponent, plants one foot on their chest, and raises Storøks above his head with both hands in triumph saying, "The Ulv Tann are unmatched...", then plants the head of the axe into the ground, continuing, "...in styrke og samarbeid (strength and teamwork)!" Arcade Bellum Bestiae Prologue: The Tale of the Norseman, Agnarr Holgersen '(We cut to a 16th-century tapestry of Agnarr on a cliff at Reisafjorden, overlooking the river, raising Storøks above his head in triumph and letting out a mighty warcry, then some text pops up in a manner reminiscent of the Story Modes of Soul Caliburs III and IV.) Agnarr Holgersen was born the eldest of three brothers, the other two being Sigurd and Rolf. Once all three of them were mature enough, they were trained and subsequently recruited into the Ulv Tann, or "Wolf Tooth," clan by its leader, Jarl Kristoffersen, a good friend of their father. Only descendants of the mighty Vikings, which Agnarr is, were allowed into the clan, and that rule has stuck since the clan's founding in the 14th century. Nearing the age of 60, Jarl retired and named Agnarr as his successor. Soon afterwards, he saw the wolf spirit, Lupus, appear to him and attempted to hunt him down, mistaking him for just an ordinary wolf. However, rather than attack him, Lupus saw not only his strength and potential as a warrior, but also that he was worthy of hosting him. Agnarr soon hears from his brothers, as well as the former clan leader, that Damoclus is planning to create chaos and conflict throughout the lands, Norway included, and sets out to stop him before it is too late. Mirror Match (Quest Mode) (Agnarr is in his home stage when, out of nowhere, a fiery circle appears in front of him, and Damoclus emerges from it.) * Damoclus: I am impressed you have made it this far, warrior. However, before your destined battle begins, I have one more challenge for you... yourself! (creates another Agnarr for the real one to fight) (Two younger Nordic men enter the scene. The middle brother, Sigurd, aged 29, has short hair and wears a faded dark red long-sleeve tunic, a black belt with a silver buckle, a brown fur vest, black pants, and dark brown boots, gloves, and fur armbands. The younger brother, Rolf, aged 23, has shaggy neck-length hair and wears a sea-blue short-sleeve tunic, a dark brown belt with no buckle, slightly baggy faded dark green pants, and brown boots.) * Sigurd (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): Agnarr! That demon over there... It may not be Hel, but I am pretty certain it created another you to deceive you. * Rolf (voiced by Edward Bosco): And do you remember what Jarl taught us before he handed over his position to you, for he was growing old? * Agnarr: Ja, mine brødre (yes, my brothers). In addition to that, he also taught us that we should beware of such trickery. * Sigurd: Veldig bra (very good). We wish you luck out there! * Agnarr: Until we meet again, the both of you. (leaving to face mirror!Agnarr) ''What is this? Could this possibly be the work of the god of mischief, Loki? If not, I care not. Prepare to fall to ''min brute styrke (my brute strength), you who dare mimic my appearance! (Both Agnarrs draw their great axes and go into their fighting stances.) * Mirror!Agnarr: SILENCE! There can be only one of us to lead the Ulv Tann clan! Destined Battle - vs. Fergus MacDougal (Cut to an abandoned cathedral somewhere in Europe, where Agnarr and Fergus stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Agnarr: You pirates are all alike. Raping, murdering, raiding, looting... Criminals of the sea is all you are! * Fergus: Hehehehe... Ye be correct. We also spend our days terrorizing the waters and European lands... and very soon, yers will be next! Make no mistake about that. (Agnarr and Fergus go into their fighting stances.) * Agnarr: Kjeltring (scoundrel)! You are never terrorizing Norway, so long as there is breath in my body! * Fergus: So... Ye dare to prevent me conquest, Norseman? Ye shall walk the plank for this! Sub-Boss Battle - vs. Torturex (After the fight, a badly-beaten Fergus is down on one knee and one hand.) * Agnarr: 'Tis over, pirate. You have much to answer for unless you wish to be sentenced to Helheim! * Fergus: Damn ye... I was so close... to gettin' rid of ye... and yer worthless warrior clan! Ye... shall pay... Be certain of that. * Agnarr: That is never going to happen. (raising Storøks above his head to execute Fergus) It is time I punished you for your horrific atrocities all across Europe, Asia, and... (Agnarr is interrupted when a fiery portal materializes beneath his feet, slowly dragging him into it.) * Fergus: Where are ye going?! Get back here so I can blast yer miserable arse to Davy Jones' Locker! (Six seconds later, we cut to Agnarr in the Infernal Torture Chamber.) * Agnarr: Whoever you are, show yourself and explain to me exactly where you have transported me! Is this... Muspelheim? * Damoclus: No... You probably have mine confused with some other fiery realm with which I am unfamiliar, and have you ever heard of the word "please?" In order for your final confrontation against me to commence, you must first get past... my chief torturer. (Soon after, thunderous footsteps are heard, which are revealed to be those of an emerging Torturex.) * Torturex: Me welcome you to Infernus! Torture you in chains for Lord! Me want watch you suffer! * Agnarr: You may be no jötunn, but my unmatched might will still bring you down! (readies Storøks) Final Boss Battle - vs. Damoclus * Damoclus: (sitting on his molten rock throne, infuriated that Agnarr has defeated Torturex) What is this?! My chief torturer, defeated? (rises from his throne) Very well... I shall finish off that Norseman myself! * Agnarr: (walking into Damoclus' throne room with Storøks strapped to his back) One final opponent awaits... May de norrøne gudene (the Norse gods) guide me. * Damoclus: (approaching Agnarr) Agnarr Holgersen, the 40th clan leader of Ulv Tann, which was founded three centuries after the fall of the Viking Age in 1066, and successor to the 39th leader, Jarl Kristoffersen. You are quite as strong and capable a leader as the previous one was. Welcome to your final confrontation against me, Damoclus, the demon lord of the realm of Infernus! * Agnarr: I bestow my thanks to him, for he taught my brothers and me well. Only recently, I heard from all three of them that you are planning to create kaos (chaos) throughout the world! * Damoclus: Exactly. Think of it as though it were the battle at the end of the world. * Agnarr: You mean... Ragnarök? * Damoclus: Correct. Now, allow me to explain to you the events that shall happen, ones similar to those in said battle. (as he narrates, cut to a series of Emil Doepler-style paintings, animated in a manner reminiscent of the movie "Loving Vincent," the first depicting Agnarr and some of his Ulv Tann clansmen fighting Infernus demons on a Hellish landscape under a red sky) I shall lead my demonic forces against you and your pathetic warrior clan... (cut to paintings of forests, peasant villages, and castles engulfed in fire) the fires of Infernus shall reduce many lands to rubble and ash... (cut to paintings of demons gruesomely killing Ulv Tann members, during which we hear the latter's screams of agony) and not many Ulv Tann shall survive such an unfortunate fate. (cut to Doepler's "After Ragnarök") And then... the world shall start anew. (Fade back to Infernus.) * Agnarr: Pathetic? Is that what you said of my clan only recently? We happen to be descended from the mighty Vikings, Erik the Red, one of their best-known warriors, included, which is the source of our unrivaled might! * Damoclus: Your Viking ancestors were nothing but primitive beings, raping, pillaging arsonist devils, spilling innocent blood everywhere they went, showing no mercy for their actions. * Agnarr: What we in the Ulv Tann do is far more righteous in nature. (going into his fighting stance) I refuse to rest until I see the end of you and your demonic forces! * Damoclus: You think you, the one they call "Wrath of Wolf," can defeat the demon lord of Infernus? Allow this battle to be your final one! Septemgladio! (his seven swords, Septemgladio, materialize, and he goes into his fighting stance as well) After winning against Damoclus in his primary form * Damoclus: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) How dare you...?! (slowly gets back up, heavily breathing with his fiery purple glow becoming angry) Never again... will you see... the light of day! (Damoclus then transforms into his dinosaur form, then lets out a vicious roar, forcing the player to fight him in only one round.) Ending * Damoclus: (defeated and reverting to his humanoid form) NO!! This is impossible! (having been beaten even worse, slowly gets back up again, but barely) Me, a demon lord... defeated by a mere warrior clan leader? * Agnarr: This victory, herre av demoner (lord of demons), is one I shall dedicate to my Viking ancestors in Valhalla! (slams Storøks down on Damoclus, embedding it in his chest, then pulls it out) * Damoclus: I will make you pay dearly... (breathing heavily) for ruining my plans! (falls to the molten rock ground, dead and lying in a pool of his own purple blood) (Agnarr's Ulv Tann clan and Damoclus' demonic forces battle each other in a flaming Norse village, with their leaders giving each other angry looks as they clash weapons, Damoclus' six other swords floating behind him, and warriors from both sides charging at each other or clashing weapons.) Agnarr rallied the Ulv Tann, both of his brothers included, in a battle against Damoclus and his demonic forces that was not unlike Ragnarök. Both sides fought long and hard, but in the end, Agnarr managed to lead his clan to victory against the demon lord, eventually thwarting his malevolent plans and bringing peace and prosperity to all the world. (We then cut to the inside of the Ulv Tann longhouse, where Agnarr is seen on his throne, with Sigurd and Rolf standing on either side of him, as all three of them toast the other Ulv Tann clansmen, who, sitting at long wooden tables, raise their chalices to them with knives, forks, and half- or quarter-eaten plates of food in front of them.) With Damoclus no more and Norway and all other lands restored to as they were before his influence upon the world, Agnarr threw a large feast back home to celebrate the hard-earned victory of him and his clan, in spite of the losses of some of their warriors, in their arduous fight against the forces of Infernus. May he be forever remembered as one of the greatest and most exalted heroes in Scandinavian history. Did You Know? * Agnarr's in-game voice actor, Jamieson Price, previously voiced Lu Bu in the Dynasty Warriors games, Algol in Soul Calibur, Iron Tager in BlazBlue, Heihachi Mishima in Tekken: Blood Vengeance and Street Fighter X Tekken, and Noob Saibot and Ermac in the NetherRealm Studios Mortal Kombat games. * While Damoclus explains to Agnarr what similar events to the ones in the Norse mythological battle, Ragnarök, will happen, paintings of them done in an art style reminiscent of Emil Doepler, including an actual painting of his, "After Ragnarök," can be seen, despite the game's fantasy post-medieval setting and the fact that Doepler wouldn't be born until 1855 back then. * Agnarr is one of the few characters to get a Bittersweet Ending (in which Damoclus' demonic forces kill some of the Ulv Tann, with the exception of Agnarr's younger brothers, Sigurd and Rolf, with zero chance of resurrection, but on the bright side of things, the world is restored to normal and the clan end up celebrating their victory over the evil demon lord); you'll see who else when their bios come. * The Nordic runes tattooed onto his chest, when translated into modern English, mean "Wrath of Wolf." Category:Characters Category:MGW characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Humans